


I dream about you for 29 years before I saw you

by sunflowersutra



Category: Décimo Andar, TV Quase
Genre: M/M, relacionamentos passados, soft triste
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 13:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17829248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersutra/pseuds/sunflowersutra
Summary: "E era no silêncio da noite que Jorginho se encontrava imerso em pensamentos que pareciam escolher aquela hora exata para atormentarem sua cabeça. Ou talvez, eles sempre estivessem ali, escondidos ao meio das preocupações com os projetos que pegava para trabalhar e os eventuais problemas que apareciam de mãos dadas a tais projetos, de modo que Jorginho só os percebia quando deitava a cabeça no travesseiro e era abraçado pela escuridão do quarto do apartamento que dividia com o namorado em Niterói."





	I dream about you for 29 years before I saw you

**Author's Note:**

> Que saudadinha de escrever esses dois! <3
> 
> Queria dedicar esse pedacinho de algo para @palestraboy, meu astronautinha Bruno, que ficou mais velho essa semana. Espero que goste desse rabiscozinho do casal que você gosta tanto, dengo. Te amo! 💛  
> Também, sem nenhuma surpresa, também dedicado ao @pvnkflamingo, um belíssimo principezinho beat que me inspira e motiva a escrever cada vez mais. Whatever, love you, mi amor. 💛💙
> 
> O título vem da canção Slow Show, do (olha a surpresa!) The National.

_I wanna hurry home to you and put on some slow dumb show for you and crack you up_

_(...)_

_You know I dreamed about you for 29 years before I saw you._

_I missed you for 29 years._

**_(Slow Show - The National)_ **

  


        A respiração tranquila do mais novo era o único som que podia ser ouvido no quarto, afora o ventilador de teto que tinha sua melodia tão habitual que, naquela altura do verão carioca, já passava despercebido aos ouvidos de Jorginho, enquanto ele observava, com atenção, o namorado adormecido ao seu lado. Os traços relaxados que Willie enquanto ele dormia ainda eram uma surpresa para o produtor, mesmo com tanto tempo de relacionamento e, principalmente, tanto tempo que dividiam o mesmo colchão. Como uma mente tão criativa como a dele, era de se esperar que seus sonhos fossem repletos de reviravoltas e situações adversas que fariam com que ele se mexesse durante toda a noite e até soltasse algumas palavras. Entretanto, no mundo dos sonhos, o presidente de objetos parecia sempre estar em seu estado de espírito mais tranquilo, sem muitos picos de energia, entretido demais com as criações do seu subconsciente para dar ao mundo terreno qualquer importância..

E era no silêncio da noite que Jorginho se encontrava imerso em pensamentos que pareciam escolher aquela hora exata para atormentarem sua cabeça. Ou talvez, eles sempre estivessem ali, escondidos ao meio das preocupações com os projetos que pegava para trabalhar e os eventuais problemas que apareciam de mãos dadas a tais projetos, de modo que Jorginho só os percebia quando deitava a cabeça no travesseiro e era abraçado pela escuridão do quarto do apartamento que dividia com o namorado em Niterói.

 _Namorado_ . Se alguém lhe dissesse vinte anos atrás que ele iria dar chance ao amor outra vez, Jorginho provavelmente teria desconfiando de quem quer que fosse. Havia acabado de enterrar sua esposa — agora, ex-esposa? não sabia ao certo, _não queria pensar sobre aquilo_ –, o acidente era recente demais, a dor era recente demais. Perder Renata fora algo que ele não esperava que acontecesse tão cedo no relacionamento dos dois, mas lá estava ele, todo de preto, despedindo-se da parceira que tivera durante a maior parte de sua vida até então.

O trabalho na produtora logo se tornou o grande foco de sua vida - ainda que tentasse manter todas as aparências de que estava levando a mesma vida de antes, como se a viuvez não o houvesse afetado. Colegas de trabalho iam e vinham com o passar dos meses com a mesma rapidez que Jorginho movia-se entre todos os projetos que encabeçava. Harry Potter, Carros,... quaisquer fosse a franquia, lá estava ele, trazendo um toque brasileiro que, por muitas vezes ao seu olhar era completamente desnecessário, para as produções. Fora apenas no remake de Frozen que tivera o sucesso que tanto almejava mas, meses depois, aquela vitória parecia só mais um filme vazio em seu portfólio.

Naquele meio tempo, a empresa havia se modificado. As faces mais jovens se misturavam entre pessoas como ele e Guimarães, já aniversariantes na empresa, as coisas pareciam mais… agitadas, ainda que para qualquer espectador do lado de fora, a monotonia parecesse nunca ter deixado os corredores da empresa.

Entre essas faces, estava Willie Billy.

O rapaz magricela era de longe o funcionário que mais atraía a curiosidade dele. Ao meio de xícaras quebradas, listas de objetos, crachás e esfinges, Jorginho percebeu que aos poucos, o presidente dos objetos havia se tornado uma presença necessária no cotidiano do produtor de remakes até que estivessem ali, dividindo a mesma cama, o mesmo apartamento.

Alcântara se moveu procurando uma posição confortável no colchão - o que significava dizer que jogou seus braços com delicadeza, trazendo o namorado para perto de si. A respiração tranquila de Willie tomou mais uma vez seus ouvidos e ele sorriu.

Estavam dividindo mais do que coisas materiais. Estavam dividindo mais um terço de suas vidas um com o outro.


End file.
